Dear Diary
by 123claire123
Summary: Kurt is going out with Blaine and keeps a short diary what happens that day. Then 'Merry Berry' has a house party and things don't go as planned. Slash


I do not own Glee, any of the characters or places mentioned in this story.

I am not making any money from the writing of this story.

.

Ages ago a great author (WithDemonWings) put out a request for an idea for a story. I replied with an outline of a story - The Journal of Kurt Hummel by WithDemonWings is what was written. It is a great story. Here is my take on the proposal I put forward.

.

Day 15. Thursday

Dear Diary, we had Glee today because of the party tomorrow night at Rachel's house. The room was already buzzing when Mr Shue gave the challenge; it is to say something personal to someone in the group. He said that the choice of song and person was up to us entirely. We have two weeks to get ready. Everyone was really excited at the thought of what was to come. Mr Shue said that we would not be singing in the choir room but in the auditorium. The excitement was visible, looks passed between people, shared whispers between friends and even unlikely colleagues. I think that there are going to be several surprises to come. I, of course already know who I am going to sing to – Blaine, I will of course have to tell him that I love him – I haven't told him that. Blaine says it to me but I don't know – I just haven't said it to him yet.

.

Day 14. Friday

Dear Diary, (Part1) the Hobbit – Merry Berry has invited every one over to her house for a party tonight. It will be the first social event that Blaine and I have been to as a couple since we came back to McKinley. I have to go and get ready the party starts to two hours – more later!

.

Day 14. Friday

Dear Diary, (Part 2) where do I start – The party started well enough and was in fact quite enjoyable – right up to the point where someone suggested spin the bottle! Well, what can I say! There were the usual jokes about not wanting to get the 'gay' kid – even more 'jokes' about wondering if they can do swaps as there were now two gay kids. Don't they know how much that hurts! After several rounds and even more drinks Blaine spun the bottle and got Rachel. Everyone laughed when they kissed to start with. When they were still kissing several minutes later, there was a lot less laughter. The game was eventually disbanded and at that point the 'hobbits' were still lip-locked together. I got a cab home shortly after. I don't think that I have ever been so pleased that there is no school tomorrow.

.

Day 13. Saturday

Dear Diary, no word from Blaine, I don't know what to think. In fact the only person that I have had any contact from is Puck! Exactly! He came round this afternoon to check on a home work question that is due in on Monday. I am pretty sure that I heard him boasting to Finn before the party that he had completed all his homework. Oh well.

.

Day 12. Sunday

Dear Diary, Blaine bought my flowers and a scarf today. He apologised profusely and grovelled very nicely. He said that he had not realised what had happened as he had had so much to drink. I am not convinced that he is telling the truth but he still wants us to be together. So we will stay as boyfriends for now and see what happens.

.

Day 11. Monday

Dear Diary, today was dreadful, I might have forgiven Blaine but that does not mean that I want to kiss him. Every time he comes near me all I can see is him wrapped around Rachel. Blaine was not pleased when I told him.

.

Day 10. Tuesday

Dear Diary, Blaine and I had words today, he said that if I didn't want to kiss him anymore then he would just have to find someone else who would. He then walked up the corridor and laid a big one on the other hobbit. Merry Berry strikes again. It was a good job that the bell rang 'cause the heat that they were producing would have set of the fire alarm. I think that the thing that surprised me the most was when Puck put his arm around my shoulder, turned me around and walked me to my next lesson. He was also there after the lesson to walk me to my car. He just slung his arm around me and walked me out as if it were the most natural thing in the world. I am confused.

.

Day 9. Wednesday

Dear Diary, Blaine accused me of having an affair today – to say that I was gob smacked is an understatement. Apparently I am having an affair with wait for it … Puck! He was the one locking lips with his hobbity cousin! Any way he apologised and asked to take me out to lunch so we could talk. I agreed but to coffee after school instead. Blaine officially apologised and said that he was confused but that he would not be seeing Merry Berry again 'like that' again. I really don't know what to believe. Part of me is so pleased that things are back to normal and the other part wants to know what he means by 'like that'. I have forgiven him again, hopefully things will get better.

.

Day 8. Thursday

Dear Diary, Blaine made a really big deal about kissing me today in front of all of my friends. I could not say no. It made me feel really uncomfortable. It was like he wasn't kissing me – to kiss me, but to show everyone who saw that he could. Both Puck and Rachel were there - they both looked away.

.

Day 7. Friday

Dear Diary, Today I have tried to avoid everyone which worked out well until Glee. Everyone was excited about who was going to sing what to whom and what the message would be. Blaine just sat there with is arm around me like I was a prize. Any time Puck was near he would try and kiss me; any time he thought I was not looking he was looking at the 'she hobbit.'

.

Day 6. Saturday

Dear Diary, Blaine rang at lunch time to cancel our date for this evening – I was secretly quite pleased. He said that he had to go and visit his sick grandma. I didn't think he had one. Puck then popped around and suggested that we go for a drive because there was something that he wanted to show me. We ended up at the bread sticks of all places. Sitting in Pucks truck he asked me where Blaine was tonight. I explained what he said about his Grandma. Puck said that she must be feeling better as his car was in front of us in the car park. It was true, there it was. I got out of the truck and looked into the windows of the restaurant. There at the back in a booth were the hobbits. They were holding hands and kissing across the table. I asked Puck how he knew. He showed me a note that had been passed between the two of them talking about their date tonight. I asked Puck to bring me home.

.

Day 5. Sunday

Dear Diary, Blaine came round to see me today. I asked Dad to say that I wasn't in, even though my baby was parked in the drive way. He tried several times. But I still would not see him. I need to sort out in my head exactly what I saw and what it meant. I can't even speak to Flynn as Mercedes told me that he quite likes the poisonous 'she hobbit.' I have to do this myself. I wish Puck was here.

.

Day 4. Monday

Dear Diary, what do I do? I don't want to believe what Puck showed me. But with the evidence of my own eyes – how can I not? I still don't know that the song is quite right for the situation or even if Blaine will realise what it is about until he hears the lyrics. I wonder how they will react or if they will even react? He, I mean they, don't realise that saw them at the diner. Blaine is only making half-hearted efforts to speak with me.

.

Day 3. Tuesday

Dear Diary, I shouted at Puck today, I really didn't mean to. He had only come over to make sure that I was alright after the weekend. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt so safe. The next thing is I am feeling guilty. So I shouted at him, I said some really nasty things. I didn't mean them, I am just so confused. He just walked away.

.

Day 2. Wednesday

Dear Diary, I left for school early today – I needed to get into school without being attacked. I spent half the night putting together a cd of music for Puck. I put it into an envelope which I wrote 'sorry' all over. I could not think of another way to say it. I slipped the disc through the vent on his locker and went to stand by my own. Eventually he turned up just as the bell was going. When he saw the envelope he looked straight at me and smiled. Through everything that was happened recently – that made my day.

.

Day 1. Thursday

Dear Diary, Well today was the day. I was on third so I didn't take my place in the audience, I went straight back stage. I brushed all of the gel out of my hair and gave myself a centre parting; I took of my make up; I changed into the clothes that I had prepared. A soft pastel blue lamb's wool v neck jumper, standard jeans that fitted like a glove and some boots finished the look. I looked good – very different to my normal style.

Puck was on first and by the sounds of it he had decided to sing 'just the way you are'. I wondered who he was singing that too? Brittany was on second, just before me, when she had finished her song and the others were applauding I carried a stool on to the stage and perched on the edge. I waited for silence and for the others in the group to realise that it was me. Then I started to sing, I sung it without musical back up as it was intended to be sung.

*I went to your house, Walked up the stairs, I opened your door without ringing the bell  
>*I walked down the hall, Into your room, Where I could smell you<br>*And oh I shouldn't be here, Without permission, I shouldn't be here

I could see Blaine shuffling in his seat as he tried to work out the song and the message.

*Would you forgive me love, If I danced in your shower, Would you forgive me love  
>*If I laid in your bed, Would you forgive me love, If I stay all afternoon<p>

I heard a gasp from Santana first, as she realised what the song was and the message behind it.

*I took off my clothes, Put on your robe, I went through your drawers  
>*And found your cologne, Went down to the den, Found your CD's<br>*And I played your Joni, And oh I shouldn't stay long, you might be home soon, I shouldn't stay long

There was complete silence from the audience, nobody was moving or even whispering. I could scarcely look in Puck's direction in case I forgot to sing. Out the corner of my eye I could see that he was sitting on the edge of his seat – waiting.

*Would you forgive me love, If I danced in your shower, Would you forgive me love  
>*If I laid in your bed, Would you forgive me love, If I stay all afternoon<p>

I can't believe it. The song was going so well, but he just sat there. He and she just looked at each other and then at me. If I hadn't felt so torn inside it could have been quite funny.

*I burned your incense, I ran a bath, I noticed a letter that sat on your desk  
>*It said "Hello love, I love you so love, meet me at midnight"<br>*And no, it wasn't my writing, I'd better go soon, It wasn't my writing

They didn't realise how much I knew about what they had been up to. They refused to meet my eyes or each other's – they just sat there looking at the floor.

*So forgive me love, If I cry in your shower, So forgive me love  
>*For the salt in your bed, So forgive me love, If I cry all afternoon<p>

I finished the song to silence. No one moved anything but their heads that seemed to be on a swivel between Blaine, myself and Rachel. I could not take it anymore and I rushed of the stage and again the only person who came after me was Puck. When he found me he wrapped me in his arms and I felt safe again. I will miss this. I will miss him. I am still in disbelief about how much that boy has done for me in the last two weeks. If I didn't know better I would say that he quite 'likes' me. But unfortunately we all know what Puck 'likes' and that will never be me.

So Kurt put down the pen and closed his diary. He leant back in his chair and closed his eyes. Suddenly he stood up and through the diary across the room. He had not realised that there was anyone in his room – let alone stood behind him, until he spoke.

"That was quite an angry outburst," Puck went over and scooped up my open diary and read the last weeks entries. I sat feeling helpless once again and let him. "Your wrong you know," I looked up at him as he walked towards me. Kneeling at my feet he put his hands on my thighs as I whispered, "wrong about what?"

"What I like, 'cause you see I have discovered over the last couple of weeks that I do quite like you." He smiled. I slowly stretched out my hand and cupped his face, not daring to believe that he was telling the truth.

He lifted a hand to mirror my position; gently he pulled my head toward till our lips were touching. He kissed me, I realized in surprize – and I liked it.

"Puck," I whispered, "Thank you for everything that you have done. I have been doing some thinking over the last couple of weeks as well and I have come to the conclusion that the reason that I could not tell a 'certain someone' that I loved him was because I didn't. Although what happened hurt, it would have been much worse if it had been you."

Puck smiled and nodded. "Would you be interested in going out on a date with me?"

This time I nodded. He pulled me to my feet and took my hand leading me to the door. "Now?" I cried I had not changed from what I was wearing earlier. "Yes , now." He laughed agreeing, "like you are now, cause you are perfect just the way you are."

.

Lyrics are from *Alanis Morissette – Your House*

AN - Thanks for reading, this is not betaed, so all mistakes are mine.

Please review :)


End file.
